Fairy Tail 2
by NiToAd
Summary: Crista Dragneel meets a starving beggar by the name of Sylvaaris who she discovers is a wizard. Upon her discovery she invites him to come home with her and join Fairy Tail and a legendary adventure ensues. A fanfiction with big goals, it features the children of popular ships (NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, and Miraxus) as the main characters. (Also has GaLe in it.)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors's Note: I will continue this if interest is shown. I'm open to suggestions and constructive criticism. This is my first attempt at a fanficiton so I really need the help. Also, all rights to Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima, not me.**

We begin our tale in the picturesque port town of Hargeon, a peaceful paradise full of bustling commerce. A pink haired girl walked down the street with a bag slung over her shoulder, the fairy tail insignia shown on the back of her right hand, just like her mother's. This girl had come into the city on a job sent into the guild to deal with a few thugs who were taking much more than their fair share and couldn't be caught by local law enforcement. The informant, the guard captain, had told her that they frequented allies at really any time of day, so she was just looking for the right one. She strolled through a market place still scanning for a good place to post herself as bait, when her keen ears pricked at the sound of a much more hateful voice than most of the crowd.

"I thought I told you to never come back here!" She heard the angry shout of a shopkeeper. _'That could be my guys'_ she thought. She quickly pinpointed the sound and followed it. There must have been a pause because the conversation hadn't continued until she found the source. She found a shopkeeper intimidatingly leaning over his wooden counter of his booth towards a lone figure clad in a tattered, sack cloth cloak. From behind, she could faintly make out some sort of white cloth lying in a line across the back of his head, hidden by his messy black hair. He reached into his cloak. The pink haired girl tensed, ready for him to attempt robbing the store. Instead she heard the faint clink of one or two coins. The hand came out of the cloak and what she heard must have been right because she heard the stranger say,

"I'm not looking for charity, I have money." The voice was weak from fatigue but it still manifested an odd kind of strength. The undertone in his voice seemed strange and out of place coming from someone as raggedy as him.

"And where did you get that? Stole it I bet, from someone not too lazy to get a job." The girl became irritated with the ignorant shopkeeper but couldn't blame him too much with the three bandits she was sent to track running around. The stranger didn't move or become angry.

"No I was given this money by a sympathizer who told me not to blow it on things not vital to life. I'm honoring what he told me and want to buy bread from your business. Is that not ok?" The shopkeeper was stunned for a moment at the levelness of the stranger's voice, as was the girl. The shopkeeper composed himself quickly and smacked the coins out of his hand. "Hey!" Came the response from the stranger, finally angered. It looked like they were about to come to blows and a small group of onlookers waited to see what would happen next. The stranger relaxed and said,

"You know what, keep the coins. I'll just go do what I always do and dig unfinished food out of the trash by the restaurant." He turned and began to walk away. The girl couldn't sit by anymore. She came up to the shopkeeper and picked the coins off the ground.

"Why won't you sell to this man? His money is as good as anyone else's." The stranger stopped and turned to see who was speaking on his behalf. He saw the pink haired girl standing intimidatingly in front of the baker, who seemed rather intimidated.

"We don't serve his kind here." He finally said with a somewhat shaky voice. _'What would make him so scared of a cute girl?'_ The stranger thought.

"Fine then, I'll take one loaf of bread please." The girl said defiantly, "and I don't think you want to deny service to a wizard." The baker looked absolutely furious but was forced to wrap a loaf of bread and give it to her. She paid him then turned around and gave the stranger the bread. It was the first time they saw each other's faces. The girl saw that the cloth she had seen was actually a folded over white cloth that covered the right eye of the stranger. His left eye was a deep brown. He was actually kind of cute. The stranger saw the face of the girl who had gotten him his next three meals and saw her shining brown eyes and happy demeanor. She smiled at him and he immediately knew why the shopkeeper had been scared, she had fangs! He took the bread with a breathless 'thank you' surprised by the kindness.

"What's your name?" The girl asked.

"Sylvaaris. Yours?"

"I'm Crista. Crista Dragneel." Dragneel, the name rolled in Sylvaaris' head. That was the name of the famous fire dragon slayer, Nastu the Salamander. This must be his daughter. He was humbled to meet someone of such prestige and power.

"Well I hope good fortune finds you, Crista Dragneel, so that even though I can't repay you, the universe does in my stead." Sylvaaris said eloquently.

"I'll take that as a really well worded thank you." Crista giggled. They said a mutual goodbye and Crista continued her search for a good ally. The encounter with the homeless man, Sylvaaris, had put her in a good mood. It felt good to put such a mean merchant in his place. She saw a likely ally and decided she wanted to use this one. She turned and walked down the thin pathway. It was completely abandoned. About halfway through walking, stones suddenly appeared and cut off all exits from the ally. She took up a fighting stance as she saw three figures came out of the shadows.

"And who might you three be?" Crista asked, gently setting her bag on the ground.

"Us? Oh just a couple of beggars. Can you spare a coin for us?" One asked. They were all wearing much too nice of clothing to be beggars.

"Oh you're out of luck." Crista sent back sarcastically, "I just spent the last of my money."

"Well then," another one began, "we're just gonna have to appropriate something of value for ourselves then. Hand over the bag."

"My mom told me to avoid giving things to beggars." Crista retorted.

"Who said anything about giving? We are taking." The thug launched a bolt of fire at Crista.

"Wrong move." She gobbled up the fire then immediately took a look of disgust, "Blech! Are you sure you're a fire wizard and you didn't just throw flash paper at me?" The bandit recoiled.

"What are you?!" He said panicked,

"A dragon slayer. Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" She lunged at the would be fire Mage and he took the punch full force. He slammed into a wall and went down for the count. The other two wizards had overcome their awe and now retaliated. One lunged at her with a normal punch. Crista smirked and dodged. She was just about to land another iron fist in retaliation but the ground under her foot spun abruptly and her momentum threw her off balance. As she tottered, a jet of water hit her from behind. She smacked into the ground. As her wits came back about her she spun her head and saw the thugs running with her stuff, she wasn't about to fail the job, let alone get her stuff stolen. "Fire Dragon Roar!" Her cheeks swelled and then a massive jet of fire burst from her mouth. The wizards both looked horrified but one turned and rose several feet of earth to protect them from the attack. She began to focus on melting it. She poured a little more energy in and the rock wall shattered, knocking the earth mage unconscious. The flame quickly cleared and she saw the water Mage running for his life. He was about to get away. Just as he was about to scale the rock wall with a water powered jump, a figure jumped over the wall. He kicked the thug back down to the ground. Crista recognized it as the man she had met earlier, Sylvaaris. The thug was on the ground, struggling to get up.

"Excuse me but I dont think that bag belongs to you." His voice was strong with an undertone of exhaustion, inverted from what she had heard earlier.

"Go to...Hell." Crista, even with her keen dragon hearing could barely make out his weak response. The world seemed to move in slow motion. Crista began to run towards Sylvaaris to try and block the water punch she now saw charging under the thug's body. She had to block Sylvaaris from the attack. The world came back to normal as the thug rolled over and launched the punch with all of his remaining magic energy. It was an attack that probably would have broken even Crista's guard and knocked her back. Then something unbelievable happened. As fast as lightning, a cane sword was pulled from under Sylvaaris's cloak. It didn't look like any sword made of steal though. The blade looked like it was made of volcanic rock with lava veins flowing through the brimstone, yet it was flat, sharp, and molded like steel. The hilt was thin and the cross guard simple, but there was a ruby on the pommel that pulsed with a fiery energy. Before the punch could land, Sylvaaris swung the sword in an uppercut, without hitting the thug. As he did, the ground under the thug turned molten and a column of flame about 8 feet tall shot diagonally out of the ground and ejected the thug into the air towards Crista. The high amounts of water around his hand had turned to steam that shrouded the alleyway. Whithin a few seconds it cleared and she saw the thug knocked out at her feet. Sylvaaris opened his cloak slightly and the sword was pushed blade first into a magic circle where it disappeared. Before his cloak fell shut, Crista saw the man underneath it. Sylvaaris was mostly skin and bones as if he lived off three meals a week. But he was a wizard? And not exactly a weak one. Sylvaaris picked up her pack and dusted the soot off of it. He walked to her and handed the bag back to its owner.

"That was incredible!" Crista exclaimed in excitement.

"It wasn't much. I felt the energy from your dragon's roar. Now that was an attack. Anyways it was great that I could return the favor for what you did for me earlier today. I guess I'll be going now." He turned to leave. The rocks blocking the exit had by now sunken back into the ground for the most part. Crista couldn't just let him leave.

"Hey Sylvaaris, wait." He turned around to look at her.

"Hmm?"

"How would you like to come join Fairy Tail? You could have that job you were looking for and make money and some new friends." He looked astonished and then looked away for a second. His shoulders began to shake and he said in a choked up voice,

"You're one of the kindest people I've ever met." He turned to face her tears of joy welling from his eye and from under the cloth. "I'd love to go with you." Crista smiled a smile exactly like her father's trademark.

"Well come on then! Let's get you back to Fairy Tail!"


	2. Chapter 2

After a day's travel the pair arrived in Magnolia, the town that the legendary Fairy Tail guild calls home. They came to the guild hall entrance.

"Well! Here we are!" Crista was very clearly excited. Sylvaaris was just happy to have taken part in the celebratory post job meal that seemed to be tradition for Crista. She opened the door and Sylvaaris was greeted with the sudden sound of rowdy wizards drinking, eating and fighting. Above the other noise, someone could be heard shouting,

"Hey Crista's back!" A few people who heard cheered and one asked,

"Did you finish the job?" Which prompted Crista to jingle a bag of money of money with a cocky smile. She walked her way up the guild to the bar with Sylvaaris in tow. A few people asked who was with Crista and she ignored them with a smirk. She seemed to be planning a big introduction. They were almost to the bar when a voice cut through the noise,

"Oi! Crista! Who do you think you are bringing a stranger into the guild?" A pink haired man with a white scarf sat on the guard rail for the second floor overlooking the rest of the guild. The guild grew tense and Crista looked ready to fight.

"I thought he would be a good addition to the guild. He was a vagabond I found on the job who can use a type of magic I've never seen before." A 'hmph' emanated from the man. His hand caught on fire and he jumped down with a punch aimed at Crista. She caught in her palm. Sylvaaris stood stock still. Was this normal? Should he help Crista? Did he get her in trouble? Crista slowly leaned down and ate the flames off the closed fist. The man looked absolutely furious. Sylvaaris had his sword half drawn under his cloak. The pink haired man suddenly busted out laughing along with the whole guild, as well as Crista. Sylvaaris was genuinely confused. The pink haired man came over and heartily put his arm around Sylvaaris's shoulder.

"I'm just messing with you! What's your name?" Sylvaaris had used most of his physical strength just to keep from falling over under the enthusiastic man. He took a second then got the strength to say his name.

"It's Sylvaaris sir."

"Hey no need for all the formality around here. We're all family in Fairy Tail. I'm Natsu Dragneel!" He flashed a smile at Sylvaaris who was now dumbfounded at meeting such a powerful wizard. 'I guess that was inevitable when I was coming to Fairy Tail'. Before any more words could be exchanged a man with black hair yelled,

"Hey what's the big idea scaring a new recruit like that?" Natsu turned and addressed the man with an angry expression.

"Who are you to tell me how to act ice head?!" They butted heads

"Flame Brain!" The man retorted. They broke out into a fist fight.

"Don't mind them." Sylvaaris heard the new voice and turned back to Crista and saw another girl standing next to her. She had black hair and a kind face.

"Sylvaaris, this is Lexi. She is Gray's daughter. That's the guy who is fighting my dad right now." As Crista introduced the two of them, the squabble between Natsu and Gray could still be heard.

"So what is this special type of magic that you use?" Lexi asked

"I'm sure you have heard the story of the 6 legendary swords right?" Sylvaaris began, "Well that is my magic." He opened his cloak slightly and drew his sword from the magic circle. A gasp could be heard from the onlooking guild members.

"Is that really one of the legendary swords?" Lexi asked, awestruck.

"What are the legendary swords?" Wondered Crista.

"They were the six swords crafted by Master Ravus when magic was given from dragons to humans." Sylvaaris explained, "They are said to be the origination of all element magic in humans. I can only summon this one so far. Infernus, the sword of flames." Lexi seemed very impressed while Crista was still somewhat confused.

"So how about you show me what that sword can do with a battle?" Lexi suggested. A fire flared within Sylvaaris like none he had ever felt before.

"I accept that challenge." Lexi showed him outback to the sparring area behind the guild, followed by some curious guild members including Gray, Natsu, and Crista. They took spots at opposite ends of the sparring field.

"Ready?" Lexi called.

"Ready!" Sylvaaris responded. He was fired up. He didn't quite know why but this seemed like it was going to be his first step to the rest of his life.

"Alright here I come! Ice Make Meteor Shower!" A blue magic circle appeared in front of her and a hail of ice shards rained towards Sylvaaris. He quickly drew Infernus and dodged to the right. He ran sideways as she followed her target with the shower of ice. He closed in quick and leaped towards her.

"Blazing Blade!" Infernus erupted into flames as he struck at Lexi. She dodged backwards and emitted a shockwave of ice that sent Sylvaaris skidding back on his feet. They both smiled and went for eachother again. Infernus erupted in fire once again and this time Lexi rose a column of ice to block. The super heated blade cut straight through the ice and Lexi was forced to dodge backwards. Sylvaaris pointed an open palm at her.

"Infernus Dragon Cannon!" A powerful blast of flames erupted from his hand right at Lexi. She quickly conjured a magic circle and suddenly the sparring field was engulfed in steam. _'She must have conjured enough ice to dissipate my flame_' Sylvaaris thought. He scanned the steam looking for an attack. A small puddle of water sloshed at his feet as he slowly rotated and looked for his opponent, his sword extended in front of him. The attack came from a direction he didn't expect. The water at his feet rumbled and he looked down just in time to get a face full of water as the puddle turned into a raging column of water that shot him skywards. The steam cleared with the rush of the impact and a good distance below him stood Lexi. He saw a magic circle appear and another rain of icy pellets barreled towards him. He used small jets of flame from points on his body to roll over and face downwards. He shot a blast of fire at the pellets to hold back the attack. As he began to fall, his flame couldn't keep the ice far enough away and he was hit full force by the attack. He hit the ground and Infernus disappeared in a slight shimmer. He had lost. The wizards cheered wildly at the incredible battle and Lexi came over to offer him a hand up. He took it and she smiled at him. "You've got a whole lot of heart. You'll fit in just fine." Everything after the end of the battle was a bit of a blur to him. He was introduced to a bunch of different people, some of which he knew from the legends of Fairy Tail such as Lucy, Crista's mother, and Juvia, Lexi's mother. He remembered the master of the guild particularly well, an older man by the name of Gildarts who seemed not to be too serious but even a blind man could have seen the extreme amounts of magic power he wielded. Not much else filled his memory and soon he found himself sitting in a Fairy Tail supplied dormitory. It was a nice housing arrangement as it had just been built by the guild because of the running out of male housing. It had a small kitchen and a decent sized living room with a door to a homey bedroom with a nice bathroom attached. This had been the first time in many many years he would sleep in an actual room and the first time ever that he had met so many friendly people at one time. He extinguished the lights in the room and stripped down to just his boxers. He sat on the edge of the bed and extended his arm to look at his new, black, fairy tail mark on the underside of his forearm. The moonlight filtered in between the curtains and illuminated the mark he was now smiling at. _'I could have never imagined my life would change so much.' _He thought happily. He pulled the cloth over his right eye down so that it covered both of his eyes as he slept. Soon his breathing evened and he fell asleep.

**Author's Note: I plan on making the next chapter a chapter for exposition and filling in some backstory. Some of the backstory involving the origins of magic will definitely be different from the real story so sorry about that. Anyways I hope you've enjoyed so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sylvaaris found himself in an all too familiar room. He was sitting at the kitchen table with his mother who was embroidering a small cloth, a hobby she would hold even on her death bed. Sylvaaris looked down to see that he was playing with his wooden Natsu Dragneel figurine. He swallowed hard and fear rose in his chest as he realized what he was dreaming about. He wanted to scream but no sound came out. He tried to run but his muscles wouldn't move. He was paralyzed, damned to relive what he knew was coming. What seemed like an eternity passed and footsteps could be heard on the outside of the door into the dingy kitchen. Keys jingled and a loud clang followed by a swear was heard as the unknown entity dropped the keys. His mother continued embroidering as if nothing were happening. She was silently steeling herself for the storm that was about to come through the door. A lock clunked and the door swung open quickly. A figure with ratty clothes, messy black hair, and weary eyes came in. He closed the door but before he did so, he threw something out into the street. It landed with the crash of a glass bottle breaking. He had been drinking again.

"Hello honey. How was your day?" Sylvaaris's mother inquired with a tone of incredible levelness. Sylvaaris would have been shaking if he could control his actions. He was a removed spectator, as if he were watching a first person movie. The faucet turned on and glass clunked as the man fumbled to get a glass of water for himself.

"Shitty." Came his simple, somewhat slurred reply. The mother seemed aggravated at his vulgar use of language in front of the young Sylvaaris, 10 at the time. "I failed another damn contract." He continued as he sloppily drank water from the glass, making a small mess on the floor. Sylvaaris's father was a decent enchanter who took contracts fixing and improving people's magical items. He was a type of wizard mechanic, but he had no guild affiliation as they lived in a small town. Since Sylvaaris's birth, his father had become a raving alcoholic and very rarely finished a job. Not because he was an incompetent enchanter, but because he always showed up to his jobs drunk. The family had been respectable and made a decent living, but now their house was run down and ratty. Running water only flowed because Sylvaaris's mother, Cheyanna, had jerry rigged running water so that she could still bathe her son. Cheyanna seemed annoyed with yet another loss of money and stopped embroidering. She got up and went over to her husband.

"How can you possibly hope to support this family the way you've been acting? It's been ten years since you've given us a proper income!" She shouted. A lot of pent up rage was now flowing forth.

"Right now?! In front of the kid?!"

"It's not like you ever cared about him! Did that suddenly change?!"

"Let me check if I started caring." The father made his way over to Sylvaaris and grabbed his chin roughly. He looked into his right eye for only a second then roughly pushed his head back to its original direction, down and avoiding eye contact.

"Nope still don't care." He proclaimed flatly. Cheyanna was furious.

"What about me huh?! Did you stop caring about me?"

"As soon as you birthed that demon child hell yes I did!"

"It's so petty to be jealous of your own son!" The couple was openly screaming at each other at this point. Sylvaaris kept his eyes down. He knew he just had to avoid speaking or looking up to dodge the wrath of his father.

"I'm not jealous!" His father roared.

"Well you sure act like it Jack!"

"You know what?! I don't need this! I'm gonna end this right now!" Here it comes. Sylvaaris knew what would happen next. Jack drew the dagger that he kept for self defense and a toxic green magic circle passed over the whole blade. He began to walk towards Sylvaaris.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Cheyanna threw herself at Jack who slashed out with his enchanted knife. The blade dug a deep cut from armpit to armpit across her upper chest. She screamed and fell back as the cut started to bubble a little bit with the poison of the blade.

"Mom!" Sylvaaris shrieked.

"Come here you little brat, I'm gonna cut that cursed mark right out of your eye." Jack grabbed Sylvaaris's arm roughly and raised the knife.

"No!" Sylvaaris jerked free and the mark in his eye began to glow. Nothing like this had ever happened before. Young Sylvaaris became even more terrified but the older Sylvaaris whose dream it was knew exactly what was happening. Jack kept trying to get closer to Sylvaaris who was backing up. Jack swung at Sylvaaris when he was in range. Sylvaaris held his hand out for defense when something extraordinary happened. A thin column of flame pointed towards the ceiling began to appear in front of his palm, which was facing the walk. As both Jack and Sylvaaris stood transfixed by the sudden display of fire magic, two more streams of fire appeared. They spiraled around the first column elegantly. All three blazing streams came together and there, in young Sylvaaris's hand, was the sword Infernus. jack got over his awe and swung again. When the dagger hit the sword and Jack stopped in shock. Infernus had moved as if it had a mind of its own to block the attack. Sylvaaris was not sure to be scared of the magic he had no control over or the murderous man with a poison dagger. Infernus, still moving of its own accord lashed out with skill at Jack. The drunken man could do nothing against the attack and received a massive burn from shoulder to the opposite hip. He screamed in agony, then turned his incredible rage on Sylvaaris. Infernus glowed hotly and Jack hesitated. After a few tense moments he relented with an angry growl. He took his cloak off the coat rack then left the building hastily. That was the last time he had seen his father. Young Sylvaaris dropped the sword and ran to his mother. He was trembling with tears in his eyes.

"Sylvaaris..." She closed her eyes.

Sylvaaris awoke and sat bolt upright. He was breathing very heavily and sweating so much that his sheets had become damp. His hand flew to where the cloth covered up his right eye. He pulled it up on the left side so that he could see and went to the mirror. He completely ripped off the cloth to see his right eye. 'The damn thing is glowing again!' He thought angrily. What he beheld in his eye was an intricate and beautiful pattern of red marks that surrounded his pupil. It was glowing gently red. His face hardened with rage. Infernus appeared in his hand and he released a bellow of rage as he turned and loosed a horridly powerful slash of fire in frustration. When the crescent shaped blade of fire left Infernus, it flew across the bathroom, cut right through the shower curtain and superheated the tiles in the shower to where they bubbled and melted. Sylvaaris, breathing heavily from both emotion and the incredible amount of magic energy he just expended, observed what he had just done. The shower curtain was slightly on fire along the length of the cut with the lower half in a heap on the floor. He felt appalled at how he had just wrecked the bathroom he had so charitably been given. He fell to his knees and began crying uncontrollably. Choked sobs wracked his body relentlessly for what seemed like an eternity. _'My mom is dead because of me'_ he thought with anguish._ 'My father is a drunkard and missing because of me!'_ His thoughts ran wild with emotion. He couldn't stop beating himself up. _'Why did I have to be born with this damned mark?!'_ After awhile, his cries finally subsided and he began to clean up his mess. He put some water in the tub and put both halves of the still burning shower curtain into the water. He inspected the tiles he had melted and saw that the stone had hardened into ugly lumps with a few bubbles having solidified in a half popped state. He turned and looked back in the mirror to see his sorry state. His hair, instead of being the staged unkempt look he went for, was now truly unkempt. His hair fell across his face and was standing on end in places. He looked deep into his right eye. '_The Mark of Ravus.'_ He thought with contempt. _'The curse that sealed away one of the three Great Masters of magic has become my curse to bear.'_ All Sylvaaris knew about the curse was that it somehow trapped the spirit of the great wizard Ravus, creator of the Legendary Swords, inside of his family line. The person who was born with it was a descendant who is deemed strong enough by fate to at some point in their life break the seal and be the forerunner of the return of the master swordsman and mage. Sylvaaris did not want this importance but his father had been ready to kill for it.

"I didn't ask to be born a Ravus!" Sylvaaris punched the wall in frustration. He hated his surname. It had stolen his mother from him. It had stolen any chance at a normal life from him. Finally he stood and made his way back to his bed. He fell into it and did not even bother to pull the covers back over himself. With that, Sylvaaris Ravus, fell asleep.

**Authors Note: Sylvaaris is a descendant of Ravus if I didn't make that clear enough. Hence his last name. I just wanted to be sure because I felt it might be a little confusing to some people because I had someone proofread and they asked so yea. Also I don't know how to put it into the story so I'm just going to say it here. Sylvaaris's mother didn't die for another four years after this. She was dreadfully sick all four of those years because of the poison. So basically Sylvaaris was homeless from age 14 until he found Fairy Tail at age 18.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sylvaaris awoke that morning, still a mess from the previous night. As he saw the light stream through the curtains, he sat up with his feet hanging off the bed. He stretched and began to move about the room. He put on his tattered clothes and his old cloak, then went to the bathroom and retrieved the cloth he used to cover his eye. He fixed his hair and wrapped the cloth over his eye. The sword's mage went to the door, exited the room, and went down the hallway. The halls were abandoned due to him being the only tenant in this new, relatively small building. He left out of the main door of the building and completed the short walk down a nice cobblestone path to the guild. A pleasant wind blew from the sea on his right as he gazed at the picturesque beauty of the small town Magnolia. These natural beauties did a lot to calm him from last night's fit. He entered the guild and was surprised to hear the amount of noise coming from the guild members so early was equal to that of noise at late afternoon the previous day. He made his way to the job request board that he had been shown the day before, receiving greetings from both people he remembered and people he did not as he searched for something that could be his first job.

"I already picked one for us." Sylvaaris turned towards the source of the cheery and familiar voice. He saw Crista had come up beside him, holding a job request. She handed it to him so that he may read it.

"Need help unclogging drain." He read aloud. "Well that doesn't seem too exciting." Crista pointed to a note in the bottom corner of the sheet that read 'combat expected'.

"I picked this job mainly 'cause I'm really curious to see what we would be fighting." Crista explained. Sylvaaris nodded in agreement and gave the sheet back.

"Alright then let's go!" Crista said cheerily. Sylvaaris followed her out of the guild after informing Master Gildarts of their taking of the job. They made their way through town to the train station. Crista located which train they had to be on the lead Sylvaaris into a compartment. Sylvaaris noted that Crista hesitated for a moment as they stepped onto the threshold of the train. It did not take him long to figure out why. They became settled for the hour long train ride and the train began to move. Even from the very first jerks, Crista became noticeably more sick by the second. Sylvaaris began to express concern but she held up a hand.

"It's ok." She struggled to keep down her breakfast. "This always happens on the train." She punctuated her statement by opening the window and throwing up out of it. Sylvaaris was only slightly repulsed. He had seen far nastier things in his time as a beggar. Sylvaaris's first train ride was pleasant, all accept for the periodic vomiting noises that came from Crista. They arrived at the station and Sylvaaris helped the incapacitated Crista off the train. It was almost as if someone had cast a spell on her, because the instant she set foot on stable ground she became better. Her original enthusiasm was back.

"Alright let's go get this job done." They strolled through town until they eventually came to the house of the man who had submitted the job. They rang the doorbell and waited until a butler opened the door.

"I assume you are the wizards who my master has called. May I see your marks. Sylvaaris held his arm out and Crista flashed the back of her hand. The butler seemed satisfied and let them in. They were lead into a small sitting room where they were told to await their employers arrival. Shortly afterwards a very short man with a tall, thin head came in. He had thin eyebrows and large lips. Sylvaaris saw him as extremely disproportionate and odd to the point of being creepy.

"Aw I'm so glad that you two could make it." He spoke with a flamboyant voice that matched his appearance. "I have a problem with all the pipes under my house."

"What might this problem be?" Sylvaaris inquired.

"Come with me and I'll show you." The tiny man got up and led them both into a luxurious bathroom. "All the water in the house is draining dreadfully slow, but when I called a plumber, he told me I had a bigger problem, wood moles." Crista and Sylvaaris exchanged a confused glance. What are wood moles and why would they be in metal pipes?

"So what exactly do you want us to do?" Crista asked.

"I want you to go in the pipes and kick them out of course!"

"How are we supposed to do that?" Sylvaaris crossed his arms with skepticism.

"Like this." He pointed one index finger at each of them and two magic circles appeared. Suddenly Sylvaaris and Crista were as small as mice. Before they could protest, the man picked them both up and threw them in the toilet. Then he promptly flushed it. Sylvaaris and Crista screamed as they were spun around in the raging water until their screams were drowned out by being submerged. Sylvaaris opened his eyes and tried to find Crista in the surge of water. He found her looking back at him and they lunged powerfully against the current to grab each other's wrists. They secured themselves to eachother then soon found themselves in a new environment. They could see the surface of the water and swam towards it. They broke out, gasping for breath.

"How dare he do that! As soon as I'm back to normal size I'm gonna beat that guy to a pulp!" Crista raged. While Crista continued her angry rant, Sylvaaris looked around thoughtfully. They appeared to be in some sort of piping. The water was stagnant and a potent smell was starting to fill the air. They must be getting closer to the water that had been stagnant and stuck. Crista suddenly fell quiet and Sylvaaris heard her sniff a few times. She looked down at the water then let out a squeal.

"Kyahhhhhh! She cried as she propelled herself out of the water. She kept to the ceiling and hung by a crossbar. "That is so gross I am not swimming in that!" Sylvaaris, who had been put on edge by her scream, started laughing as realized that she screamed when it had hit her that they were swimming in sewage.

"Turns out your not 100% like your dad." Sylvaaris laughed, "You can be girly too."

"Hey shut your mouth before I come down and shut it for ya!" She retorted, shaking a firey fist at him.

"Come down and do it then. The water is just fine." A visible chill racked her body at thought of getting in the sewage water again. This time instead of retorting she simply readjusted her position on the bar for better grip. Sylvaaris laughed then looked around some more. Near one of the walls he spotted a small irregularity in the still surface of the water. He began to swim over and when he got their he felt a slight suction. _'This must be where the water is supposed to drain to.'_ Sylvaaris thought. He dove under the water and looked to see a drainage hole that he and Crista could fit through. The surface of the water rippled as he came back up.

"Hey Crista I found where we need to go." He called up.

"No way I'm not coming down."_ 'Maybe an offering of food_.'

"Hey Crista if you come down I'll let you try some Infernus flame." The offer seemed to intrigue her greatly. After a minute of thought she sighed heavily then let go and fell into the water.

"Oh this so gross." She complained. She followed Sylvaaris to the location he had found and they dove under the water. The drainage grate was big enough for them to both pass through and on the other side it was much darker. Sylvaaris reached back and took hold of Crista's wrist so they would not get separated in the blackness. Sylvaaris was able to guide them because of the sight provided by the eye baring the Mark of Ravus. It allowed him to see the energy flowing in the world as well as nearly perfect night vision. The seeing magic was so strong he didn't even have to take off the blindfold covering his right eye. They swam until air was beginning to become an issue. As they were starting to run out of breath, Sylvaaris saw yet another irregularity in the flowing of the water. With the utmost haste, they made for it. The duo became caught up in a current and were swept away. Within seconds they were thrown into a more open chamber that wasn't filled with water. They landed in the ankle deep water that covered the floor and began gasping and sputtering for breath. After regaining their breath, they both used their fire magic to dry themselves off (for the most part). Sylvaaris's gaze drifted around the room after he dispelled Infernus. The rumbling of the short waterfall they had just been thrown out of was the most prominent sound in the room. It was obvious that this area had not originally been this big. Parts of the metal piping were eaten away and the walls in these areas were made of...wood? This confused Sylvaaris. He continued to scan and saw that there were torches burning in certain areas around the room in order to give off a dim light. These torches were just the right size for the miniature wizards, which meant they weren't man made. The water they were standing in was slowly moving towards another waterfall at the far end of a chamber. This waterfall was lead up to by wooden walls, which lead to the conclusion that it had not been the original method of drainage for this area. He followed the piping with his eyes and saw that it lead to a solid wooden wall with torches flanking creases in it that very well could have been a doorway. He tapped Crista to jar her out of her own observations in order to point out what he just saw. No sooner had they both begun heading towards this suspected door, did they suddenly see blue magic circles appear along the upper part of the wall around the whole chamber. Sylvaaris quickly drew Infernus and Crista's hands became engulfed in fire. The expected attack did not come, and soon they heard an unknown voice cry in a shrill but authoritative voice,

"Who goes there?! Answer or face the might of the Muklan Tribe!"

**Authors Note: I've pretty much leveled out at publishing one chapter a week on Sundays. I'd like to post more but school and procrastination are hitting me hard. Fairy Tail isn't mine it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**


End file.
